Christmas Gift
by Love332
Summary: Kaname loves Zero for a long time, but hasn't a chance to confess his feelings. Wouldn't it be a perfect day to confess his feelings in Christmas and give the gift that he hesitated? Find out inside!


**_Merry Christmas everyone! I wish you all a happy Christmas!_**

_I just wanted to write a KxZ fic__ for Chritmas and here it is! Really wish you would enjoy while reading this! _

**Warnings-** BoyxBoy Love. Some lemon between Kaname and Zero. Fluffy.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does. **

**

* * *

Christmas Gift**

''I am so exhausted." Zero mumbled as he toweled his wet hair. He had showered recently to get out the tension of his body for this day. He was wearing a red Christmas robe with a black rope around his waist so he could pull the robe against each other. Yuki had given him this robe last year for Christmas and he really liked it.

The nightly patrol and the school has taken a toll on him. He rarely rested this week because of Christmas and all. He was happy that Christmas holidays had started from today and that tomorrow was Christmas. He could get all the rest he wants.

Zero yawned and threw the towel on the other side of his room. His hair were little damp, but he didn't care for he was too tired. He lay down and fell asleep in an instant.

Poor Zero didn't know that somebody had other plans for him and he wouldn't get rest anytime soon.

* * *

A certain pure-blood vampire was getting ready for having fun with his soon to be dessert.

''Zero, be sweet and sexy for me, for I am hungry for you and coming to eat you tonight." Kaname licked his lips as he jumped out his window to go to his prey's bedroom.

As you see, our pure-blood prince had fallen in love with Zero-chan. He didn't how or when, but he knew he had butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw the cute hunter.

Yesterday, he had reached his limit and wanted Zero in every way possible. So he decided that he couldn't wait anymore to not touch Zero and that he would make Zero _**his **_tomorrow_**.

* * *

**_

Kaname slowly opened Zero's room window and silently crept inside. He look around to see his delicious _carrot dessert _lying on top of those silk sheets.

_'Zero is so sexy in that red robe. He taunts me without even thinking. I can't wait to eat him up." _Kaname's 'little friend' twitched at this thought.

He quietly walked to Zero's bed and straddled the sleeping hunter. Kaname leaned down and pecked Zero's lips. He waited for some screaming or punching from Zero, but that never came and he saw the same peaceful sleeping face of Zero as before. He looked down confusingly as to why didn't the hunter woke up.

_'He must be really tired from everything. So that's why he hasn't woken up yet. Oh! What a pleasure! I can do anything to the sleeping hunter now." _Kaname laughed evilly in his mind.

He leaned down again and kissed Zero which was much forceful than before. He licked those plump lips and easily parted them with his tongue.

He greedily explored the hot cavern, earning him a moan from the sleepy hunter. As he explored Zero's mouth, one of his hands went under the rope and squeezed the ass that he wanted always.

''Ah" Zero moaned, electricity running through his body. Sleepy Zero cracked open a eye to look around for what was causing him this pleasure. He gasped in shock when he heard that all too familiar voice,

'' I see, you are awake. It would be boring if you weren't." Kaname purred as he lustfully gazed down at the shocked hunter.

''Kuran, what the h-! Ump!" Zero was quieted down by a rather greedy mouth. Kaname licked Zero's lips so he could enter inside, but Zero refused to open and tried to get away form the crazy pure-blood. Zero turned his head so he could break the kiss which he did successfully much to the displeasure of Kaname.

Kaname growled and started trailing kisses on Zero's neck. As he was licking Zero's neck, his hand started went up and down on Zero's thigh. Fingers 'accidentally' touching the hardening member.

''Ah! Ku-ran! S-top!" Zero protested as he willed himself to keep it down which didn't stop Kaname at all.

Feeling bored of the neck, he went down on Zero's chest. He slightly parted the red robe, enough for him to show those little pink nubs.

He licked the nub until it got hard and then fully pulled it in his mouth. He sucked on it until it was reddened. He played with the other one also. Biting and sucking on it until it also was reddened.

''Nngg..nh..hn..Kuran.." Zero moaned and panted at feeling so much pleasure.

Kaname stopped at what he was doing and straightened up to look on Zero's face. He locked his eyes with the panting Zero under him and said seriously, ''Zero, call me Kaname instead of Kuran. Kuran makes me feel distant from you."

Zero wanted to protest that he always called him Kuran, but was cut-off when the hand running on his thigh grabbed his hardening member.

"Nah!" A pleasurable moan escaped Zero as Kaname started stroking him. He wasn't wearing any boxer, thinking it was hot and nobody would come in his room tonight which proved him wrong as Kaname was doing those things to him.

Kaname smirked and descended under Zero's robe to come face to face with the problem. He smirked when he saw Zero wasn't wearing any boxer. _'Naughty!'_

With vampire speed, he engulfed the price that he was waiting for all night.

''Kaname!" Zero moaned arching his back from the bed. Kaname chuckled at the sound knowing what it will do to the panting hunter.

'Ah..ha..ah.." Zero panted lightly. He was feeling so hot all over. He wanted to see the pure-blood at what he will do next, but his sight was obstructed by his robe.

Kaname licked the underside of Zero's member. Then lightly sucked the tip earning him a delightful shudder from Zero. He dipped his tongue, licking the precum that had gathered there.

Zero was becoming dizzy with all this pleasurable sensations. With the last suction, he climaxed in Kaname's greedy mouth. Kaname licked it clean until there was no more.

He leaned up, looking at the delicious, blushing face of his dessert. He captured those lips in a passionate kiss. Giving all the passion and love he could muster.

Zero was shocked at that kiss Kaname gave him now. The kiss he received before were lustful, but this held passion, lust, and _love? _The last feeling can't be possible. He and Kuran hated each other long before. Kuran couldn't have fallen for him. It was impossible. '_But what it was possible that Kuran had truly fallen for him? _His inner voice said but he shook his head thinking it was really impossible.

Kaname took in a breathe that he was holding and said as quickly as possible, ''ZeroIloveyou."

Zero gasped a ''W-hat?" He couldn't have heard right.

Kaname sighed. He was hoping that Zero would have understood. He shook his head and confessed truthfully, ''Zero, I love you. You are the light of my world. I can't live without you. I don't know how or when, but I know that I could give anything to have your love. Please give me a chance to make you fall for me." Kaname had tears in his eyes as he finished his confession. He loves Zero very much and it would break his spirit if Zero rejected him.

Zero was in shock again. He would die with how many shocks he was given in this single night. Judging by Kaname's sincere confession, he knew that the pure-blood was telling the truth. He was kind of happy that someone, even if it was Kuran, loved him dearly. What harm would it bring to be loved by someone and to fall in love with that person? He couldn't see any serious harm. His time of loneliness would be filled with happiness. He was so glad. He would accept Kaname's feelings and try to fall in love with Kaname.

With hat decision in mind, he said sincerely, ''Kaname, I accept your feelings, but one one condition. You won't leave me and you will always love me. Okay?" Zero knew that he request was selfish, but he didn't want the man that love him to love another person who isn't him. Now that he had Kaname, he won't ever let go off him.

Kaname smiled beautifully for being accepted and at Zero's childish request. Oh! How he wanted to tell Zero that he would never leave him and that he would only love him for eternity, but he couldn't because he throat was all dried up and he settled with a little but truthful, '''Okay.''

Zero smirked and whispered huskily in Kaname's ears, ''Then Kaname, make me fall in love with you." He bit the earlobe emphasizing what exactly he meant.

Without anymore doubts, they made hot, passionate love all night. Moans and groans were heard as two sinful bodies danced together in a passionate dance.

* * *

Kaname collapsed next to Zero, panting heavily. This was the most amazing thing that happened in his life! He looked over his lover and pulled Zero close to him. He put his head atop of those soft, silver strands and nuzzled in them.

''Zero, have you fallen for me?" Kaname asked in a small voice.

Zero closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Kaname. He was sure that he had fallen for the beautiful pure-blood. ''I have fallen for you, Kuran Kaname." Zero confessed sleepily.

A bright smile broke on Kaname's face. ''I am so happy Zero that I might die. I love you so much. Umm..would you be my boyfriend?" Kaname asked, a light blush dusted his cheeks.

_'He looks so beautiful while blushing. Grr..I really have fallen hard on him. Boyfriend? I would love to be his boyfriend.' _Zero thought blushing slightly at the last thought.

''Um..Okay." Zero said blushing like a tomato.

Kaname smirked and took the Christmas gift from his jacket ,which was lying down on the floor, that he bought for Zero. He was afraid to give first for fearing the idea of Zero rejecting it, but he was confident now that he knows Zero has some romantic feelings for him.

He took Zero's hand and slipped a silver ring, with a purple gem in the middle, on the right finger. ''With this ring, I declare you my boyfriend. Merry Christmas Zero and I love you." Kaname smiled at his blushing lover who was thrilled by the ring.

Zero couldn't say in words at what he was feeling now. Kaname's Christmas gift was the best gift he had gotten tii now. He was really touched.

Zero leaned up and lightly pecked Kaname's lips. ''Thank you Kaname. Merry Christmas to you also and love you too." Zero settled his head on Kaname's chest and fell asleep, fully happy for having Kaname with him.

Kaname smiled gently. Looking forward to his life from now own with Zero on his side. He feel asleep after some moments, content with the happiness he received tonight.

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoyed this Christmas fic from me!_

_From-Love332  
_


End file.
